That's Life
by Straight Down From Heaven
Summary: I never knew life could be horrible, and then all this happened... kind of AU, but not really, also it's from Lily's POV
1. The awful discovery

**THAT'S LIFE (chapter 1, the awful discovery)**

I never knew life could be horrible, and then all this happened...

As a young girl, my life was great, absolutely fabulous, I was able to do things nobody else could, my sister didn't show it, but I always knew she was jealous of me. The only problem was, whenever I was just walking around-especially in the park- I could always feel eyes on my back, like someone was watching me, it made me feel uneasy as I thought that because of my talents I thought someone would come and put me in a circus. It was one of the days that the feeling was strongest when he approached me. I was showing my sister Petunia how to open and close a flower (I enjoyed watching the jealous look on her face) she decided to go home for tea, the goody two shoes she was, always sucking up to mother, I always knew I was mothers favourite but Petunia kept trying to change that (and always failed). Anyway, I was left on my own in the park, suddenly, a strange boy jumped out at me, he said " you are like me, I always knew it, I've been watching you for a while now, Lily" I was shocked to find that he knew my name so I said " how do you know my name" all defensively, he brushed it off saying " you remember me saying 'I've been watching you for a while' don't you? Well, you sister says your name to you obviously." Right away I knew that he was my stalker, it felt good to know that I wasn't going to be locked up like I thought. He told me all about wizards, and that how I was going to be a witch and would be getting my letter soon, from a strange-sounding school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It all sounded pretty exciting until I realized that Hogwarts was a boarding school and I would have to go away from my family, Petunia I didn't mind leaving, but what about my parents? I wasn't sure that I wanted to go to this school...


	2. Oops a daisy

I hadn't realised it had gotten so late until the sun went down, I looked at my watch, it read 10:00, mother would be furious at me, I had missed dinner. I could picture her in my mind saying, "Lily Evans, I am ashamed at you, I sit here slaving away, making you dinner, and what thanks do I get? You not turning up to eat the dinner I have made for you, that's what thanks I get" I could picture the disappointed look on her face, and the way her voice goes up an octave when she's angry, I'd probably have to go to bed without supper, I thought as my stomach gave a groan. I realised that I should have gone home and spent as much time with my family as I could and then make my decision, I had chatted with the boy all evening, he seemed to know so much about witches and wizards. I got up and walked along the path, the boy called after me " wait, Lily, my name is Severus Snape, will you meet me back here tomorrow at midday?" I didn't see why not, Severus seemed to be quite a nice guy, but I wondered whether I would be allowed out tomorrow, I might be grounded, so I just said to him " we'll see" and with that, I ran off down the path, unaware that Severus was staring in my direction, dazed, for quite a few minutes, before he turned and headed home himself, wondering what he had done wrong. When I got home my mother sure enough was angry, but she seemed to get over it pretty quickly as at that minute, an owl flew through the open window in the kitchen, my mother screamed and ran out the door, all the way up the stairs before collapsing onto her bed. Yes, she was scared of owls. I noticed that the owl had a letter in its beak, I went over to it and removed the letter, opened it and screamed myself, Severus was right, I had been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! I ran up the stairs, clutching the letter in my hand, I stumbled a few times but eventually made it to my parents room where I found my mother hyperventilating on her bed. She looked at me for a few minutes then squeaked "is it gone?"

"What, oh yeah, it's definitely gone" I lied

" are you sure?" she asked uncertainly, at that minute, the owl flew up the stairs, I heard it and slammed the door. "Yes, I'm sure, now Mother, the owl had a letter in it's beak, and well... I've been accepted into a school of magic, I'm a witch"

my mother simply fainted.


	3. Finally, she believes

After a few attempts of nudging her awake (they didn't work) I resulted in going downstairs to get a glass of water, not for me, but to throw over her. I hadn't planned on making her mad because she was wet, but she was. "Lily, first you come in late, then you chuck water over me, what am I going to do with you?" she exclaimed

"Mother, do you remember what I told you, before you fainted?" I asked

"oh, well, I don't think I fainted, did I? Lily, you mustn't tell lies, I know, and you know that you haven't been accepted into a school of magic, that would be ridiculous!" She protested. I knew that getting her to believe me would be tough. I decided to leave it until the morning so yawned and sauntered into my bedroom, ignoring her protests. I didn't sleep well, I was too worried about what I was going to do, stay at home and go to normal school, or go to a magical school where I would meet other people like me, but have to live there, except in the holidays. In the morning I made Mother breakfast in bed to make up for last night. I also made Father a nice lunch to take with him to work, he was a plumber. Mother forgave me instantly , but demanded to see the letter. I brought it in, but petunia grabbed it from me before I could give it to her. Mother scolded petunia, and sent her out of the room. Mother opened it up with shaking hands. With a shaking voice she muttered, " my Lily, a witch. You will go to this school, I am so proud of you." That was my decision made for me, I thought with glee. "mum, there is someone else, who lives on our block who is going there too, he wants me to meet him at the park at midday, can I go?" I asked.

" maybe he can tell you more about this school," at that minute, another piece of paper dropped out, it had a list of equipment on it, " oh, that's a lot of stuff to get," she looked at the list, " where am I supposed to get a cauldron, for heavens sake? Lily, maybe you can ask this boy where to get all this stuff."

" um, OK, I will." I replied.

"good girl, now run along, look at the clock, it's 11:30am you're going to be late." I didn't know why she thought I would be late, the park was only down the road.

I reached the park, and found Severus there. He was early, I wondered whether he knew how to read minds or something because he obviously had more magical experience than me. He greeted me with a smile, his black greasy hair glinting in the sunlight. "did you get your letter yet, I got mine yesterday evening, my parents were so proud, they took me out to dinner in a posh restaurant even though it was 10:30. My older brother didn't get the magic, you see only one of my parents are magical." he said.

"I got mine yesterday as well, but my mum thought I was lying. She fainted. Neither of my parents are magical, so I don't know where I got it from." I told him.

" you probably got it from your gran or something." he said.

" do you know where to get the stuff on your list?" I asked. He tapped his nose knowingly...


	4. floo powder

We went back to his house, I stopped to look at it, but he whisked me inside, into the one room that wasn't filled with odd bits and bobs, magical, I supposed. The room was empty, all except a large fireplace, and a pot with some dust in it. " You take a handful of this powder," he explained, showing me the pot, "and you throw it into the fireplace, like this," he threw some powder in and immediately the flames turned green, they rose until they filled the whole fireplace, " then you step inside and you say very clearly where you want to go, we want to go to Diagon Alley"

"y-you mean we have to step into the fire?" I asked, I had a fear of fire ever since my mother had once burnt her hand, and she had had to go to hospital.

" yes, you step into the fire, now watch me" he said, stepping into the fire. He said "D-IA-GON A-LL-EY" and he disappeared in the blink of and eye. I was now on my own. I tried to muster up all of my courage as I took a shaking step forward, grabbed some dust and threw it into the fire, then took a step backwards, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. Something pushed me from behind and I fell headfirst into the fire, I turned around to see what had pushed me, and saw a small creature, wearing only a teatowel. I rubbed my knees and tried to rid my jeans of soot, then realised that I was in the fire, and without hesitation muttered the words "diagon alley" I couldn't believe it, the floor just fell away, and I fell down a large chimney, bashing my elbows against the sides until they bled, then landed in another fireplace. Severus pulled me out and inspected my cuts, but my eyes weren't on the cuts, they were on the street...


End file.
